Emily and William Part 2
by trycee
Summary: Continuation of Part 1. Scully is still grieving the loss of her children. Mulder, Scully and Maggie go visit Charles and Bill in California.


Emily and William Part 2

by Trycee

This is appropriate for most ages:

I do not own the X-Files, its owned by Chris Carter and Fox. I wrote this for fun not profit.

READ PART ONE FIRST:

Scully and her mother Maggie walked arm in arm into the grocery stores. Maggie grabbed the buggy and busied herself amongst the fruits. Scully tagged along, watching as her mother pinched this, pressed that. "So..." Maggie spoke. "When will there be a wedding?"

"Mom!", Scully said, surprised. "We haven't discussed it."

"Why not?", Maggie said, grabbing some broccoli. "Does he like broccoli?"

"Ah yeah, " Scully answered.

"Why not?", she said again, turning towards her daughter. Scully fidgeted under her mother's gaze. "I'm...not sure.", she said, grabbing up a fresh pineapple. "Don't worry about paying for anything Mom, I've got it."

Mrs. Scully smiled and waved her daughter off. "What kind of meat does he like?"

"Any kind, mom."

"Great, I think I want to make a pot roast for dinner."

"Great, " Scully nodded, grabbing up some carrots, onions and potatoes.

"I forgot to tell you, " Maggie said, walking up to Scully. "Charles son is graduating from college."

"Charles...which son? My god, where did the time go, " Scully smiled, her eyes glittering.

"He wants to see you, " her mother said.

"Where does he live now?", Scully said, following her mother down the aisle.

"California, not far from Bill, Tara and Matthew. Would you'd like to visit them?", Maggie asked.

"I have to talk to Mulder and get some time off from work," she said. "It sounds like fun, its been a few years since we..." Scully stopped in her tracks, staring at a teenage girl bagging the groceries. She had long strawberry blond hair the same length as Scully's, her blue eyes were bright blue and engaging. She was a pretty girl, just as Scully knew Emily would've been.

"Is something wrong?, " Maggie asked.

"I see Emily everywhere...", she sighed. "I can't help it, every time I see a teenage girl with the same features, I miss her more and more."

Maggie dropped her head. She never really had feelings for Emily but she tried to understand her daughters need to grieve for her.

"I do the same thing with William, " Scully continued. "I wish I could see him, even from a distance."

Maggie touched her daughter's hand. "You'll see him again, Dana. And you'll see Emily again too. She's in heaven now."

Scully touched her cross and smiled. "I can feel William sometimes...I can feel him just as if he's with me. I wonder if he can feel me?"

"Your a mother Dana, you will always have that connection."

"Mom," she said, looking into her mother's eyes. "I think we will go to California but I'm not just going to visit my brothers though. I think I need to go visit Emily's grave," she sighed.

Maggie was surprised but she nodded. "I understand, Dana, I do. I visit your father's grave and Missy's every week."

"Will you go with me Mom?" She said, reaching out for her mother's hand. Mrs. Scully grasped it and held it tightly. "You can count on it!"

California:

Mulder opened the car doors for both Scully and Maggie. He popped the trunk of the rental car and placed their luggage in. He spat out a few sunflower seeds, and settled into the drivers seat, spitting a few more out the window as he drove. "Like old times, huh Scully? California, when was the last time we were here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her mother. "You alright Mom?"

"I'm not a fan of planes, " Maggie confessed. "Glad we landed safely."

"Yup, just in a few minutes we'll have several hours of awkward conversation," Mulder joked.

"Fox," Maggie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know where to go?"

Mulder pulled out the map, he fiddled with it, turning it upside down. Scully smiled, "Some things never change!"

"Ha," Mulder huffed. "Thank God for GPS."

"Yes, thank God," Scully laughed. "Hold on Mom, we'll be there soon."

"I never got us lost before Scully..."

"I know Mulder but thats because I knew how to read a map."

Mulder spit out a few more sunflower seeds. "I do too.", he said, folding it up. "I'll make you my navigator."

Scully smiled and looked off. "God its like old times...I miss those sometimes."

Scully:

Its been so long since I've seen my brothers and their families. They haven't been the most supportive since Mulder and William...I can't even remember Charles sons names and I don't remember what Matthew looks like. Its not like they call. They do send Christmas gifts but year after year, theres more distance between us. I'm not looking forward to this. Thank God Mulder's here though I know he'll probably go through hell...Bill will be there and Charles. Mulders never met Charles. What will he think of Mulder? I hope they'll understand when I need to go visit Emily's grave. Mulder still didn't understand... He had just sat there when I told him I wanted to visit her grave. When he did answer he said there was nothing left of her, no proof of her existence anymore...but I could still sit at her headstone and think about my daughter. I was her mother, I am her mother, no matter how Emily came into existence.

Mulder:

Geez, I'm nervous. Geez, two brothers! Bill already hates me...will Charles? I know she's here to see Emily's grave too. I don't know how I feel about that. I guess she needs to grieve but I just don't understand. William was our son, that I do understand but Emily was an experiment. She was born of Scully's ova born to an elderly woman in a nursing home...Scully never saw where Emily was born, she didn't know that Emily was just one of her offspring born and that I held her fetus in my hand, Emily was a human hybrid experiment. Emily had been a beautiful little girl though, she looked so much like Scully. Before we had become a couple, I would fantasize about a life with Scully, having children, coming home to her. I would wonder what children with Scully would look like and my mind would always go back to Emily...I could never imagine what a son would look like but William had been that fantasy come true. Goodness...just a few miles and her TWO brothers...

Charles Home:

Mulder opened the car doors for Scully and Maggie. Charles ran out of his front door , his family trailing behind him. Mulder glanced up surprised to see how much he looked like Scully. Charles was shorter than Bill, he had dark auburn hair and a smile similar to Scully's. Charles hugged his older sister. "Dana, its been too many years."

"My god, Charles," she said, looking up to him. "Your so handsome!" She said noticing the graying around his temples.

"And your beautiful!", he said, looking her over. "You remember my wife and sons?"

Scully hugged them tightly. Her two red headed nephews towered over her. "They look just like you," she said. She turned towards Mulder. "Charles, this is Mulder."

Charles shook Mulder's hand. "Nice to meet you. We should've met years ago."

Mulder shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Mulder spotted Bill walking towards them. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand as her brother approached. Mulder looked at her and then waited for Bills approach, he tossed a few spent sunflower seeds on the ground. Bills red hair had white streaks and he walked with a slight limp up to his sister, grabbing her up, hugging her tightly. "I've miss you Dana." He shook Mulders hand. "Good seeing you," Bill said as cordially as he could. "Good to see you too," Mulder whispered.

"Mom!", Charles said, hugging Maggie. She teared up seeing her youngest son. "We're all together again, " she announced.

Her grandchildren hugged her including Matthew. Scully ruffled Matthew's hair. "Tara, he's grown so much." Tara, Bill's wife, hugged Scully tightly. "We've missed you Dana."

Bill stood at the grill, flipping burgers, occasionally glancing towards Mulder. Mulder sipped on his beer, sitting across from Charles who was drinking an ice ,cold beer as well. Scully sat at the patio table surrounded by her two sister-n-laws and her mother and they were all laughing, occasionally stopping to shout at a child or direct one of the men. Charles turned towards Mulder. "So, you're retired from the F.B.I now, my mother told me."

"Yes, you can say that, " Mulder said, loosening his tie. He wore a nice tailored suit, a blue shirt and the tie Scully had given him for his birthday. "What line of work are you in, Charles?"

"We're a military family. Following in our old man's footsteps."

"Its something we're proud of," Bill interjected.

"That's right," Charles nodded. "You know I've always been proud of Dana, even when she was in the FBI. Its the work ethic drilled into us by dad."

Bill huffed, shooting a look towards Mulder, as he walked towards the kitchen with a platter full of burgers.

" Don't mind Bill," Charles whispered towards Mulder. "Dana and I were very close when we were children. I support her no matter what she does. We're all proud of her being a doctor though, that was her childhood dream."

"Really?", Mulder said, sipping hard on his beer.

"Yes, very proud of her, " Charles said, handing Mulder a fresher beer. "So when are you two getting married, I mean...you've been together for how many years? You've live together for years now, and even had a child...so when will you pop the question?"

Mulder expected that question to come up. He could see Scully's attention was in his direction, watching her brother carefully. Mulder winked at her. He just smiled at Charles as he gulped down more of the beer. Charles waited for the answer but soon figured that Mulder wasn't going to answer it. Charles sat back in his chair and changed the subject to sports.

The Grave:

After the family had visited for a few days, Mulder had taken Scully and Maggie to Emily's grave site. Scully placed flowers on her daughter's grave. Her face was crimson and flushed as she cried sitting in the grass, touching the headstone. Maggie stood back giving Scully some space. Mulder stood next to Scully, his heart breaking as he watched her cry. He didn't know what to say to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, she laid her head against him. "When do you stop grieving the lost of your child?," she said.

Maggie moved up to her and held her hand. "You don't...I still miss your sister everyday. Theres a hole in my heart. It gets easier though, it does. You'll never get over it though."

Scully stood up and hugged her mother, crying into her shoulder. "I know you know how I feel," she sighed.

"Yes I do, " Maggie said. "Dana your gonna have to let him in, lean on him, you can't keep this to yourself. He will understand..."

Scully leaned up, wiping her tears and nodding her head. Mulder stood up and Scully turned to him. He held her tightly, not saying anything as she cried into his chest. "Scully...I...", he choked. "I'll be here for you."

Scully nodded, wiping her tears. She pulled out a copy she'd made of Emily's photo and placed it on her grave. "I loved her," she whispered. "Goodbye Emily..."

She took Mulder's hand and walked with him to the car, her mother trailing behind them. Scully stopped and looked back once more. "Your in my heart forever," she said.

Mulder sighed, choking back his tears... heart ached for her but he had to keep strong for her. She needed him to do that.


End file.
